A Secret Mission to Malachor
Synopsis Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are on a secret mission to Malachor to find something with the help of their new allies. Meanwhile, The Empire are dispatch some new Inquisitors. Transcript *(This episode begins at Rust Bucket 3) *'Mordecai': Once we drop out of hyperspace, we'll be going dark. *'Rigby': Malachor has always been off-limits to Jedi. *'Skurd': Why? *'Ben Tennyson': Old legends. Stories told to the younglings in the temple. There's always a bit of truth in legends. If Malachor is off limits. *'Rook Blonko': Yeah, something to help us to find something at Malachor. *'Rad Dudesman': Knowledge. *'Kenneth Tennyson': Track it, let's see who else is interested in this place. *'Jimmy Jones': Whoa, look, up ahead. What is that? *'Mordecai': I don't know, but the pod we're tracking went there. I'm gonna set her down. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got off the Rust Bucket 3) *'Jimmy Jones': I don't see anywhere at the pod. *'Mordecai': It's gotta be around here somewhere. I'll try to get a fix on its location. *'Alan Albright': What are these things? *'Gwen Tennyson': This writing It's in the old tongue. *'Manny Armstrong': Can you read it? *'Gwen Tennyson': I can try. It's a very old form, I can only make out a few words. No! Rigby, don't! *'All': (Yelling) (Grunting) (Panting) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are falling down to the Sith Temple) *'Howard Weinerman': What is that? *(At Moon's Interior) *'Admiral Screed': triumphant The holy laboratory is to come up with new weapons for us. *'Barranco': brusquely Clear the bridge. *'Sith Imperial Royal Guard': Yes, my lords. *'Sith Assassin Droid': That will be our pleasure. Screed and the remaining Emperials vacate the bridge. The Empire Lords goes to one knee as a holographic transmission begins *'Supreme Leader Snoke': Empire Lords, have you dealt with the heroes? *'Bowser': Yes, Master. We did. *'Supreme Leader Snoke': Excellent. And yet, I sense in you something...more to your victory. *'King Pig': We believe the heroes are going on a adventure. *'Supreme Leader Snoke': surprised Are you certain? *'Sargeant Savage': Yes. *'Darth Vhago': They are. *'Supreme Leader Snoke': This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Dispatch another Inquisitors to hunt them down. *'Darth Megadon': head As you wish, our Master. *(At Sith Temple) *'Rigby': Oh, we might fall through the surface? Thanks for the warning. *'Mordecai': I'll activate a autopilot button to the jetfighter. *(Mordecai press a autopilot button) *'Mordecai': This way. *'Rigby': I bet whatever we're looking for is inside that Temple. *'Mordecai': Seems likely. Just remember, if there's a ship, we're not alone down here. *'Kevin Levin': What kind of knowledge? *'Helen Wheels': The forbidden kind. To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them. *'Jimmy Jones': No better place to learn about the Sith, I guess. The ground looks scorched. Whoa, Guys! Look, a lightsaber. And another. *(Jimmy Jones activates a Crossguard Lightsaber, later deactivated) *'Jimmy Jones': Maybe we can use all the lightsabers at Malachor, too. We all gonna use all the lightsabers at Malachor. They'd settle for a good blasters. *'Manny Armstrong': Yeah, you're right and may the force be with us. Let's grab all the lightsabers at the Sith Temple. *'Alan Albright': Great idea, Manny. That might work. How about we put all the lightsabers on the sack? *'All': Okay. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman puts all the lightsabers on the sack, until they see the battlefield) *'Rayona': This was a battlefield. *'Kai Green': What happened here? *'Rook Blonko': It looks like at one time, thousands of years ago, Jedi knights attacked the temple. *'Eunice': And the Jedi won, right? *'Rook Blonko': From what I can tell, nobody won. *'Mordecai': I hate to break up this history lesson, but we should keep moving. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, if you ask me, this whole planet is a riddle. *'Mordecai': So if it's a riddle, what's the question? *'Howard Weinerman': Why is Mordecai such a serious bluejay? *'Mordecai': Because I'm serious, Howard. Let's go. *'Lucy Mann': Uh, guys. You'll want to see this. *'Troll Moko': Whoa. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman found Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman in a cryogenic tube in the room they're hiding in) *'Lucy Mann': They are look a like. Clones? *'Mordecai': Rook. Hack! *'Rook Blonko': Right. Right. *(Rook Blonko is hacking on that computer) *'Rook Blonko': Weapon designation Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman, a clones force-grown In 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, me, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Kevin Levin': This is wrong. *'Rad Dudesman': We can't leave them like this. *'Manny Armstrong': Set them free. Do it. *(Rook Blonko set Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman free) *(Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman beated up Manny Armstrong) *'Manny Armstrong': Unh! *'Rigby': Whoa! Hang on, clones. *'Troll Moko': We're on your side. *'Rigby': Ohh! *'Troll Moko': I don't want to do this. *'Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman': Unh! *'Manny Armstrong': Enough! We are trying to help you. *'Alan Albright': I believe our new friends is not in full control Of his actions. *'Martin Lune': Wha--what if-- what if we wasn't? *'Rocky Quins': We can read, write. We know the names of things. *'Dan Zembrovski': But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun? *'Bash Tennyson': Images are implanted in our minds, but no. We have not seen them. *'Rook Blonko': Do you know what you are, who you are? *'Rook Blake': We are Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman, a clones made from the DNA of Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Gwen Tennyson': You here to help us or what? *'Gina Tennyson': We'll help you. *'Cooper Daniels': Is that what we think it is? *'Kam Levin': We're Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman's clones. *'Lulu Mann': Thank you for freeing us from the pod. *'Jimmy Jones': No problem. *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, guys, I just found something. *'Rook Blonko': What is it? *'Howard Weinerman': Over there. (He pointed at the Jedi Holocrons) *'Randy Cunningham': A Jedi Holocrons? What's it doing here? *'Alan Albright': No idea. We could use all the Jedi Holocrons for everyone at the park. *'Jimmy Jones': Good idea. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman puts all the Jedi Holocrons on the sack) *'Kennedy Tennyson': Hey, what's that? (Points at Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman frozen in pod at the Cryptum) *'Rinla': What's that? *'Lulu Mann': What the hell is that?! *'Ryuken Albright': I don't know. *'Clance Daniels': Looks like another clones in pod to me. *'Troll Moko': That was one of the Cryptums. Hopefully, Mordecai and the Doctor were inside this Cryptum. *'Dan Zembrovski': But how are we suppose to activate this thing to get it open? *'Jamark Jones': What's it doing here? *'Estella': I'm not sure. *'Ki Green': Maybe someone who get them out of that pod. *'Rook Sharon': Yeah. How? *'Elina': Maybe someone to hack them out of there. *'Alan Albright': There's gonna be another way to open that Crptum. *'Dez Zembrovski': How about Blonko? *'Tor Moko': Why? *'Aminda Highborn': He could hack them to get out of that pod. *'Remy Cunningham': Great idea. *'Hecken Weinerman': That might work. *(They see a Forerunner console, Mordecai pressed a few switches, releasing Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman from Malachor) *(At Moon's interior) *(The new Inquisitors, Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor, emerges from their shuttle aboard Empire Phantom) *'Admiral Screed': Inquistors, the lords have sent you there? *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': That's right. They wanted us to find something at Malachor. *'Admiral Screed': Of course. Go ahead. *(At Rust Bucket 3) *'Marx Lune': So, let us get this straight. *'Ricolen Quins': While we were on ice, you found all the lightsabers, those clones and the jedi holocrons? *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Baz Tennyson': So missing the point. *'Rook Brick': You've all been talking around it all day. *'Gracie Tennyson': Now we want answers. *'Kark Levin': What happened to us? *'Lunia Mann': How can there be you look like us? *'Klark Tennyson': And what happened to our arms? *'Rook Blonko': Okay, okay. We wanted to wait until you were strong enough, but-- We guess the moment's here. *'Rayina': Moment's passed. Get to it. *'Alex Albright': How long we have been? *'Amanda Highborn': Eight years ago. *'Cal Daniels': What?! *'Johnson Jones': This can not be. *'Mordecai': Well, we got you something cool. *(They hands Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman a briefcase) *(Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman opens the case to reveal a cybernetic arms) *'Elsaine': Now we going to use this new cybernetic arms. *'Kleo Green': Yeah. *'Rook Shelly': We are so going to use it. *'Eunila': That's right. *'Dax Zembrovski': Hey. Does this means we're going to join the park? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes we are. *'TJ Moko': Does you mean you your secret mission is complete? *'Troll Moko': Yes. Our secret mission is complete. We all got the Lightsabers and the Jedi Holocrons. *'Amaxine Highborn': What are you going to do with all the lightsabers? *'Amanda Highborn': We're all going to fix all the lightsabers to become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Razzle Cunningham': Okay. *'Henraz Weinerman': That might work. *'Mordecai': That's right. After this, we changed our team name, Mordecai's Crew. *'Rigby': Oh, really? *'Mordecai': Yes. *(Rust Bucket 3 is headed to Earth) *(Later, Somewhere Else...) *(An unseen person grabs the Build Driver) *(With Dr. Staven and Hirick Lodger) *'Dr. Staven': Heroes have returned from their secret mission, Hirick. *'Hirick Lodger': Good, good. We should go meet up with Doctor Legacy that he find something. *'Dr. Staven': Right. *(Dr. Staven and Hirick Lodger walks away) *(With Strongman) *'Strongman': How am I gonna find something right now? *(Strongman sees Strongman Fullbottle and Two Blank Watches) *'Strongman': This must be it. *(Strongman grabs Strongman Fullbottle and Two Blank Watches) *'Strongman': Now, how did that Fullbottle and Two Blank Watches get here? No matters. I'm gonna save this for keeping. *(Strongman walks away) *(At Sith Temple) *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': Behold the key. It's a holocron. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': This is a Sith holocron, one that holds all their secrets. *'Imperial Inquisitor Barriss': Well, how do we get to it? *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Only someone with the courage to risk oblivion is worthy to claim it. *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': I will. I'll get that Sith holocron. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Good luck. *(Trandoshian Inquisitor grabs the Sith holocron) *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': I got it. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Good work. Come on. We going to show the Empire. *'Imperial Inquisitor Barriss': Wait. Over there. (Pointed at the Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Saber Mace, Shuriken Saber, Sith Blade Saber, Sith Flashbang Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Orange Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber) *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Love that idea. Come on. Let's grab it. *(Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor grabs the Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Saber Mace, Shuriken Saber, Sith Blade Saber, Sith Flashbang Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Orange Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber to the Empire Phantom) *(At the throne level inside of the moon, a metal door opens, releasing Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor) *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': My lords, all we found at Malachor was Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Saber Mace, Shuriken Saber, Sith Blade Saber, Sith Flashbang Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Orange Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber) *'Barranco': (Grabs the Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Saber Mace, Shuriken Saber, Sith Blade Saber, Sith Flashbang Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Orange Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber) These new weapons might work. Good work. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Thanks. How about we all gonna make new weapons called Protosabers, Sith Lightsaber Blasters, Sith Lightsaber Axes, Sith Saberstaffs, Sith Lightsaber Pikes, Sith Lightwhips, Sith Long Handle Lightsabers, Sith Light Sais, Sith Lightsaber Shotos, Sith Crossguard Lightsabers, Saber Maces, Shuriken Sabers, Sith Blade Sabers, Sith Flashbang Lightsabers, Sith Training Lightsabers, Blacksabers, Blue Darksabers, Orange Darksabers, Sith Darksabers, Crossguard Darksabers, Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers, Empire Lighterangs, Empire Protosabers, Empire Lightsaber Blasters, Empire Lightsaber Axes, Empire Saberstaffs, Empire Lightsaber Pikes, Empire Lightwhips, Empire Long Handle Lightsabers, Empire Light Sais, Empire Lightsaber Shotos, Empire Crossguard Lightsabers, Empire Saber Maces, Empire Shuriken Sabers, Empire Blade Sabers, Empire Flashbang Lightsabers, Empire Training Lightsabers, Empire Blacksabers, Empire Darksabers, Empire Crossguard Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers and Empire Lighterangs? *'Bowser': Perfect. *'General Grevious': How about a Empire Spinning Lightsabers? *'Barranco': Good idea. Why? *(General Grevious shows Barranco his Spinning Lightsaber) *'Barranco': Okay. *'Darth Vhago': Yeah, just like mine see. *(Darth Vhago shows them his lightsabers) *'Death Megadon': Empire Lighterangs? *'King Pig': Really? *(Death Megadon shows them his Lighterangs) *'King Pig': Love that idea. *'Imperial Inquisitor Bariss': Also, we found a Sith holocron. *(Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor shows them a Sith holocron) *'Barranco': A Sith holocron. What do we do with it? *'Cloaked Inquisitor': How about we all being corrupted to the dark side and thus, making us even more powerful against the heroes? *'Barranco': Great idea. *'Sargeant Savage': How about we all gonna make new weapons? *'Barranco': Perfect idea, Sargeant Savage. Let's get start it. To the holy laboratory. We're all going to make Protosabers, Sith Lightsaber Blasters, Sith Lightsaber Axes, Sith Saberstaffs, Sith Lightsaber Pikes, Sith Lightwhips, Sith Long Handle Lightsabers, Sith Light Sais, Sith Lightsaber Shotos, Sith Crossguard Lightsabers, Saber Maces, Shuriken Sabers, Sith Blade Sabers, Sith Flashbang Lightsabers, Sith Training Lightsabers, Blacksabers, Blue Darksabers, Orange Darksabers, Sith Darksabers, Crossguard Darksabers, Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers, Empire Lighterangs, Empire Protosabers, Empire Lightsaber Blasters, Empire Lightsaber Axes, Empire Saberstaffs, Empire Lightsaber Pikes, Empire Lightwhips, Empire Long Handle Lightsabers, Empire Light Sais, Empire Lightsaber Shotos, Empire Crossguard Lightsabers, Empire Saber Maces, Empire Shuriken Sabers, Empire Blade Sabers, Empire Flashbang Lightsabers, Empire Training Lightsabers, Empire Blacksabers, Empire Darksabers, Empire Crossguard Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers and Empire Lighterangs. *'All': Yeah! *'of A Secret Mission to Malachor' Secret Ending *'Kody Ian': Hey, Anthony, Arnie, Ted, look what I found? *(Kody Ian shows Anthony, Arnie Shalane and Ted Stanza a Six Blank Watches) *'Anthony': Kody, where did find those six blank watches? *'Kody Ian': I have no idea, Anthony. *(Suddenly, six blank watches transform into Builder KeyDragon Hazard Form Ridewatch, Builder GoldScorpion Form Ridewatch, Builder CrocodiCon Form Ridewatch, Builder F1Saurus Form Ridewatch, Builder CupEnergy Form Ridewatch and Builder CyloneJoker Form Ridewatch) *'Arnie Shalane': Did that six blank watches turn into Builder KeyDragon Hazard Form Ridewatch, Builder GoldScorpion Form Ridewatch, Builder CrocodiCon Form Ridewatch, Builder F1Saurus Form Ridewatch, Builder CupEnergy Form Ridewatch and Builder CyloneJoker Form Ridewatch? *'Kody Ian': Yes. But, why did they turn into Builder KeyDragon Hazard Form Ridewatch, Builder GoldScorpion Form Ridewatch, Builder CrocodiCon Form Ridewatch, Builder F1Saurus Form Ridewatch, Builder CupEnergy Form Ridewatch and Builder CyloneJoker Form Ridewatch? *'Ted Stanza': I have no idea Kody, but it was some kind of mystery. *'Anthony': Tell me about it. We wonder why not? *'X-PO': Hey, Anthony, Kody, Arnie, Ted. Mordecai's Crew have returned from their secret mission. *'Anthony': You're kidding. *'X-PO': Yeah, they found new allies and new weapons too. *'Kody Ian': That's great. *'X-PO': I know, right. *'Arnie Shalane': They're back already from their secret mission? *'X-PO': Yep. *'Anthony': Well, what did they mean? (His cellphone rings) Uh... I've gotta take this. (He answers it) Hello. Oh, hey, Mordecai. You're on your way back right now. Splendid news. You and your crew found something on your secret mission? Great. Bye. *(Anthony shuts his cellphone) *'Anthony': I just gotta call from Mordecai. They've brought new allies and new weapons for the park. *'Ted Stanza': That might work. What did Mordecai's Crew mean by "new allies and new weapons"? *'X-PO': I have no idea, Ted. I have no idea. *'Anthony': Hmm. You're right, X-PO. We wonder why? *(Yuke Kazsuki, Suttim, Garrethy, Cameronald, Will Nelson, Goombas and Paper Goombas are fighting each other) *'Blane Clarkston': Let's transform! *'Yuke Kazsuki, Suttim, Garrethy, Camerinald and Will Nelson': Right! *'SB-555B Backup Phi Driver': Standing By! *'Evolution-Driver': Special Rabbit! and Premium Tank! Evolution Match! Are you ready? *'Cross-X Driver': Wyvern! Cross Match!! Are you ready? *'Phiphone X and Kaizaphone X': Standing By! *'Builder Driver': Cross-ZBuilder! Are you ready? *'Blane Clarkston, Yuke Kazsuki, Suttim, Garrethy, Cameronald and Will Nelson': Kamen Rider! *'SB-555B Backup Phi Driver': Complete! *'Evolution-Driver': SpecialRabbitPremiumTank! Fuhahahaha! *'Cross-X Driver': The Charging Flames of Fury! Cross-X Wyvern! Oh Yeaaaah!!! *'Space-Time Drivers': Complete! Rider Time! Kamen Rider Phi X/Kamen Rider Kaiza X! *'Builder Driver': Rabbit! Dragon! Be The One! Cross-ZBuilder! Yeahhh! Yeahhh! *(Blane Clarkston, Yuke Kazsuki, Suttim, Garrethy, Cameronald and Will Nelson transform into Kamen Rider Backup Phi, Kamen Rider MadBuilder, Kamen Rider Cross-X, Kamen Rider Phi X, Kamen Rider Kaiza X and Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder) *(Kamen Rider MadBuilder, Kamen Rider Cross-X, Kamen Rider Phi X, Kamen Rider Kaiza X, Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder, Goombas and Paper Goombas are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Backup Phi': Ready for this? *'Kamen Rider MadBuilder': Let's finish this! *'SB-555B Backup Phi Driver': Exceed Charge! *'Cross-X Driver and Builder Driver': Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh! Dragonic Finish! Yeahhh! *'Evolution-Driver': Ready, go! Evolutiontic Attack! Ciao! *'Space-Time Drivers': Ready? Exceed Charge! Finish Time! Time Break/Burst! *(Kamen Rider Backup Phi, Kamen Rider MadBuilder, Kamen Rider Cross-X, Kamen Rider Phi X, Kamen Rider Kaiza X and Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder kicks Goombas) *(Goombas are defeated) *'Kamen Rider Phi X': I got this. I'll use my SB-555W Phi Axel X Ridewatch. *'Space-Time Driver': Complete! Axel X! *(Kamen Rider Phi X transform into Axel Form) *'SB-555W Phi Axel X Ridewatch': Start Up! *(Kamen Rider Phi X Axel Form turns invisible) *(Kamen Rider Phi X Axel Form and Paper Goombas are fighting each other) *'Space-Time Driver': Finish Time! Time Break! *(Kamen Rider Phi X Axel Form kicks Paper Goombas) *'SB-555W Phi Axel X Ridewatch': 3, 2, 1! Time Out! *(Kamen Rider PhiX Axel Form turns back visible) *'SB-555W Phi Axel X Ridewatch': Deformation! *(Kamen Rider Phi X Axel Form transform back into Kamen Rider Phi X) *(Kamen Rider Phi X sees the Generation Beyond Hero Riser, Turbo Trigger, Master Fullbottle, Power Gem, Hazard Trigger and Ventara Dragon Keyblade) *'Kamen Rider Phi X': Guys, look at this. *(Kamen Rider Backup Phi, Kamen Rider MadBuilder, Kamen Rider Cross-X, Kamen Rider Phi X, Kamen Rider Kaiza X and Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder sees the Generation Beyond Hero Riser, Turbo Trigger, Master Fullbottle, Power Gem, Hazard Trigger and Ventara Dragon Keyblade) *'Kamen Rider MadBuilder': It's the Beyond Hero Riser, Turbo Trigger, Master Fullbottle, Power Gem, Hazard Trigger and Ventara Dragon Keyblade. Shall we grab it? *'Kamen Rider Cross-X': Of course. *(Kamen Rider Backup Phi, Kamen Rider MadBuilder, Kamen Rider Cross-X, Kamen Rider Phi X, Kamen Rider Kaiza X and Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder the Beyond Hero Riser, Turbo Trigger, Master Fullbottle, Power Gem, Hazard Trigger and Ventara Dragon Keyblade) *(Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder is holding is Blank Watch) *(Blank Watch transform into Cross-ZBuilder Ridewatch) *'Kamen Rider Phi X': Your Blank Watch is turning into a Ridewatch. *'Kamen Rider Cross-X': It's a Cross-ZBuilder Ridewatch? What could it mean? *'Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder': I have no idea. *(Hall Wallace arrives) *'Kamen Rider Backup Phi': Hey, Hall, are you came here to help? *'Hall Wallace': Yup. Should we go meet up with the others? *'Kamen Rider Kaiza X': Yes. *(As Kamen Rider Backup Phi, Kamen Rider MadBuilder, Kamen Rider Cross-X, Kamen Rider Phi X, Kamen Rider Kaiza X, Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder and Hall Wallace runs away; Dulane Tenet, Marc Smyith and Jodi Whitaker sees them) *'Dulane Tenet': Where are they going? *'Marc Smyith': I don't know. *'Jodi Whitaker': They're up to something. Shall we morph? *'Dulane Tenet': Yes. Ready? *'Marc Smyith and Jodi Whitaker': Ready! *'Marc Smyith, Dulane Tenet and Jodi Whitaker': Scorpion Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! *(Marc Smyith, Dulane Tenet and Jodi Whitaker transform into Scorpion Rangers) *'Crimson Scorpion Ranger': Hey, look over there. (He pointed at the Golf Club Lightsaber, Chainsaw Spike Lightsaber, Trident Lightsaber, Tennis Racket Lightsaber and Gold Lightsabers) *'Navy Scorpion Ranger': Can we get it? *'Yellow Scorpion Ranger': Yeah. *(Scorpion Rnagers grabs the Golf Club Lightsaber, Chainsaw Spike Lightsaber, Trident Lightsaber, Tennis Racket Lightsaber and Gold Lightsabers) *'Crimson Scorpion Ranger': Shall we? *'Navy Scorpion Ranger and Yellow Scorpion Ranger': Sure. *(Scorpion Rangers swooshes away) *(Meanwhile, Elsewhere...) *(An unseen person is holding his Builder Driver) *(An unseen person walks away) *(With Super Apollo Gist, Apollo Gist II and Apollo Gist III) *'Super Apollo Gist': Ha, maybe if we discover something special, we might even want to use it. *'Apollo Gist II': Wonder what it is. *'Apollo Gist III': Let's find out shall we? *(Super Apollo Gist sees the Multi-Purpose Plunger) *'Super Apollo Gist': I think I found it. It's the Multi-Purpose Plunger. *'Apollo Gist II': That was easy. What do with it? *'Apollo Gist III': We could give this to the Rabbid Empire as their gift. *'Super Apollo Gist': That might work. *(Kamen Rider Panel arrives) *'Kamen Rider Panel': Did you find anything? *'Super Apollo Gist': Yes. We found the Multi-Purpose Plunger. It will be the gift for the Rabbid Empire. *'Kamen Rider Panel': Excellent. Let's go back to the Cabal Council. Shall we? *'All': Right! *(Super Apollo Gist, Apollo Gist II, Apollo Gist III and Kamen Rider Panel are walking away) *(With Dr. Staven and Tricolor Machine) *(Dr. Staven and Tricolor Machine sees the Lord Arcanon Charger and Dazzlings Charger) *'Tricolor Machine': Well, what do we have here. *(Tricolor Machine grabs the Lord Arcanon Charger and Dazzlings Charger) *'Tricolor Machine': Time to find out what's this Lord Arcanon Charger and Dazzlings Charger doing here? *(Doctor Legacy arrives) *'Doctor Legacy': It was on the floor. *'Tricolor Machine': Oh, hey, Doctor Legacy, are you here finding something else for the Cabal Council? *'Doctor Legacy': Why, yes, Hirick, I am. I am finding something else. I will find something for the Cabal Council which is going to give it to for our allies, the Rabbid Empire. *'Tricolor Machine': Right. Good luck, Doctor Legacy. *'Doctor Legacy': I will. *(Doctor Legacy walks away) *(With Masked Rider Beetle) *(Kamen Rider Beetle sees Skyrider flys away) *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Skyrider?! *(Skyrider sees the Skyrider Fullbottle and Skyrider Ridewatch) *'Skyrider': Hello. *(Skyrider got the Skyrider Fullbottle and Skyrider Ridewatch) *'Skyrider': Wonder what that is? *(At Mt. St. Helens) *(Masked Rider V3 is holding a postcard) *'Masked Rider V3': Okay, this is it. *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) Careful, V3. You're in the lab of Flamming Hot Fiola. *'Masked Rider V3': Uh, oh. Aw. Eh! Phew. (Grunts) Code could be a clue. *(Masked Rider V3 takes a picture of a code, 45 15 91 06) *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) I'll have the others bring this. *'Masked Rider V3': Right. *'Flamming Hot Fiola': (On Screen) Hello, V3. *'Masked Rider V3': Flamming Hot Fiola! *'Flamming Hot Fiola': (On Screen) Here's something else that's hot. *'Masked Rider V3': Heating run! Yeehooooo! Okay, now I got off from that mountain. (Sees Grand Z-Cross Ridewatch) Huh? What's this? A Ridewatch? What's it doing here? I'm gonna grab it now. *(Masked Rider V3 grabs Grand Z-Cross Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider V3': Now, then. I'm gonna go to Europe to find out and fast. *(Masked Rider V3 runs away) *(To Be Continued...) Trivia *David Henrie, Jonah Hill, Isaak Presley, Jaden Smith, Debby Ryan, Spencer Boldman, Paris Smith, Bradley Steven Perry, Keke Palmer, Roshon Fegan, Mitchell Hope, Cameron Boyce, Amanda Leighton, China Anne McClain, Ryan Newman, Sabrina Carpenter, Peyton Clark, Blake Michael, Sierra McCormick, Jace Norman, Jason Dolley, James Mcavoy, Leo Howard, Jack Griffo, Ethan Cutkosky, Asa Butterfield, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Alyson Stoner, Barrett Carnahan, Dove Cameron, Stephen Lunsford, Tia Mowry, Carlon Jeffery, Billy Unger, Joey Bragg, Maia Mitchell, Zendaya, Bella Throne, Joey King, Moises Arias, Nicholas Hoult, Bridget Mendler, Nick Robinson and James Arnold Taylor guest stars as Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman. *Mordecai and his group decides to change their team name to Mordecai's Crew. *The Empire are gonna make Protosabers, Sith Lightsaber Blasters, Sith Lightsaber Axes, Sith Saberstaffs, Sith Lightsaber Pikes, Sith Lightwhips, Sith Long Handle Lightsabers, Sith Light Sais, Sith Lightsaber Shotos, Sith Crossguard Lightsabers, Saber Maces, Shuriken Sabers, Sith Blade Sabers, Sith Flashbang Lightsabers, Sith Training Lightsabers, Blacksabers, Blue Darksabers, Orange Darksabers, Sith Darksabers, Crossguard Darksabers, Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers, Empire Lighterangs, Empire Protosabers, Empire Lightsaber Blasters, Empire Lightsaber Axes, Empire Saberstaffs, Empire Lightsaber Pikes, Empire Lightwhips, Empire Long Handle Lightsabers, Empire Light Sais, Empire Lightsaber Shotos, Empire Crossguard Lightsabers, Empire Saber Maces, Empire Shuriken Sabers, Empire Blade Sabers, Empire Flashbang Lightsabers, Empire Training Lightsabers, Empire Blacksabers, Empire Darksabers, Empire Crossguard Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers and Empire Lighterangs. *Michael Daingerfield, Mark Consuelos, David Tennet, Matt Smith Jodie Whittaker, Kirk Acevedo, Leo Howard, Nick Robinson, Nicole Oliver, James Arnold Taylor and Robert Joy guest stars as Dr. Staven, Hirick Lodger, Dulane Tenet, Marc Smyith, Jodi Whitaker, Super Apollo Gist, Apollo Gist II, Apollo Gist III, Kamen Rider Panel, Tricolor Machine and Doctor Legacy in the end. Gallery Star wars rebels admiral screed fan art by brian snook-d9c3ug2.jpg|Admiral Screed Sargeant savage by stu artmcmoy17-d9rf7ds.png|Sargeant Savage Darth vhago by jedimsieer-d1wnp83.png|Darth Vhago Meet your inquisitors star wars rebels fan art by brian snook-d7zatui.jpg|Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss (Bariss' evil clone) and Cloaked Inquisitor Trandoshian inquisitor rebels fan art by brian snook-d7x3qpn.jpg|Trandoshian Inquisitor Imperial inquisitor barriss rebels concept by brian snook-d7vp39n.jpg|Imperial Inquisitor Barriss (Bariss' evil clone) Cloaked inquisitor star wars rebels fan art by brian snook-d7xoxuc.jpg|Cloaked Inquisitor Sith imperial royal guard by jedimsieer.png|Sith Imperial Royal Guard Sith assassin droid by jedimsieer.png|Sith Assassin Droid 38239004.jpg Dr. Steven.jpg|Dr. Staven Hiram Lodge.jpg|Hirick Lodger Stronger Fullbottle.jpg|Strongman Fullbottle DsQtsyvUUAApQ8p.jpg Sith-holocron fa76c67c.jpeg|Sith holocron Protosaber by yowan2008-d60cirv.jpg|Protosaber Ba79df03dd06c10f983afa25ce6353df.jpg|Sith Lightsaber Blaster Bdd0c7b5-ee8c-42d7-913b-154351a14456_zps93850a90.png|Sith Lightsaber Axe NuzU9yv.png|Sith Saberstaff Esg lightsaber pike by trappermitch-d4y9k7s.jpg|Sith Lightsaber Pike Sith lightwhip by zylo the wolfbane.jpg|Sith Lightwhip Sith long handle lightsaber by zylo the wolfbane.jpg|Sith Long Handle Lightsaber Light sai by hybrid55555-d8uox3j.png|Sith Light Sai Luke skywalker s shoto by hybrid55555-d8ufxg3.png|Sith Lightsaber Shoto Crossguard lightsaber refined by hybrid55555-d8tmf4h.png|Sith Crossguard Lightsaber Saber mace by jedimsieer.png|Saber Mace Shuriken saber by jedimsieer.png|Shuriken Saber Sith blade saber by jedimsieer.png|Sith Blade Saber Sith flashbang lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Sith Flashbang Lightsaber Training lightsaber by hybrid55555-d8wa2w4.png|Sith Training Lightsaber The black lightsaber by pranavrulz.jpg|Blacksaber Blue Darksaber.jpg|Blue Darksaber IMG 20160403 141656.jpg|Orange Darksaber Custom sith darksaber by herbferalisx-dan5yot.jpg|Sith Darksaber 7ddbd5d87ee0b32d9cdd98182c415e63.png|Crossguard Darksaber Spinning Electronic Lightsaber.jpg|General Grevious' Spinning Lightsaber Darth sabor s lightsabers by jedimsieer.png|Darth Vhago's Lightsabers Darth megadon s lighterangs by stu artmcmoy17-d9jaaqf.png|Death Megadon's Lighterangs D6wNUF5UIAENrbo.jpg|Six Blank Watches Fanmade build keydragon hazard form ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dd7c1a4-pre.png|Builder KeyDragon Hazard Form Ridewatch DrKGEa8VYAAnhPo.jpg|Builder GoldScorpion Form Ridewatch DvvtyFPU8AAKJCO.jpg|Builder CrocodiCon Form Ridewatch D04mrG5VAAEqvwB.jpg|Builder F1Saurus Form Ridewatch DweRZ0xVYAIs9UA.jpg|Builder CupEnergy Form Ridewatch DtW qiWVAAAYBch.jpg|Builder CyloneJoker Form Ridewatch Tumblr oqz2xykm191sp5jt1o3 1280.jpg|Blane Clarkston Czr91LUUUAAkM3r.jpg|Yuke Kazsuki Sutton and Gary3.jpg|Suttim and Garrethy Cameron.png|Cameronald Dmz6uPkU8AAa6MF.jpg|Will Nelson Kamen rider backup faiz by kamenrider004-d4cze2t.png|Kamen Rider Backup Phi Dm2 YoTUcAE7K9R.jpg|Special Rabbit Fullbottle and Premium Tank Fullbottle Dm2 Z-WUYAApIJU.jpg|Kamen Rider MadBuilder Dc51nsh-8ef4d060-e1b7-434d-914e-60ef0f2b2046.png|Kamen Rider Cross-X -1183993487638737965.jpg|Phiphone X Th kaixaphone 11.jpg|Kaizaphone X 71024149 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Phi X 1532824109398.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder DwNcQRyUYAAEClm.jpg|SB-555W Phi Axel X Ridewatch DryXA4DUUAAmWtf.jpg|Generation Beyond Hero Riser Turbo trigger by buildriders-dcgh14z.png|Turbo Trigger Master full bottle by buildriders-dcidbbs.png|Master Fullbottle DzNE4E5UwAEsLGF.jpg|Hazard Ridewatch Dinosaur miraculous by superherotimefan dcp46pj-pre.png|Power Gem 1517098055493.jpg Ventara dragon keyblade by superherotimefan dcx2cj2-pre.png|Ventara Dragon Keyblade EGhOIdNUUAAqtmt.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder's Blank Watch EGhOIrkU8AEjfcA.jpg Dmz9sr7UYAAZQtG.jpg|Cross-ZBuilder Ridewatch Doublelift Spot8-e1539150603339.jpg|Hall Wallace Tenth Doctor reunites with Sarah Jane School Reunion.jpg|Dulane Tenet 180828-matt-smith-doctor-who.jpg|Marc Smyith Screen-shot-2017-07-16-at-113545-ampng.jpg|Jodi Whitaker Jakan-red.png|Crimson Scorpion Ranger Jakan-blue.png|Blue Scorpion Ranger Tento-raiger.png|Yellow Scorpion Ranger DiNcgrCV4AcmoI2.jpg They are holding their Super Silly Lightsabers.jpg|Golf Club Lightsaber, Chainsaw Spike Lightsaber, Trident Lightsaber and Tennis Racket Lightsaber They are holding their gold lightsabers.jpg|Gold Lightsabers 1250983565876.jpg|Super Apollo Gist ApolloGeistII.png|Apollo Gist II Img02075e95zik2zj.jpeg|Apollo Gist III Multi-Purpose Plunger.jpg|Multi-Purpose Plunger Tom-salmon-krbuild-ppaneldriver.jpg|Kamen Rider Panel 70521774 p0 master1200.jpg|Tricolor Machine 50747585 p0.png|Lord Arcanon Charger Wondercolts Zyudenchi, Dazzlings Zyudenchi and Shadowbolts Zyudenchi.jpg|Dazzlings Charger Sid Hammerback.jpg|Doctor Legacy 903dcf2b04d17be6304f4312f9afd4208b2ec5a9.40.2.2.2.jpg Skyrider Fullbottle.jpg|Skyrider Fullbottle 74262898 p0.png|Skyrider Ridewatch Mt. St. Helens.jpg Chester Cheetah is holding a postcard.jpg Code.jpg FlaminHotFiona.jpg|Flamming Hot Fiola Grand ZX Ridewatch.jpg|Grand Z-Cross Ridewatch Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United